We want powers
by fictionlover94
Summary: Nigel's kids are arguing over who gets father's/grandfather's powers. Now what's wrong with this picture?


**Nigel's kids are arguing over who gets father's powers. Now what's wrong with this picture? I don't own**

"Hey which one of you planted a camera in my room?" asked McKenzie Uno, aged 15 and ex-kids next door supreme leader, number 360. "CHRISTOPHER JAMES UNO and GARRETT MONTGOMARY UNO!"

"Don't look at me I wouldn't want to do that," protested Chris not really interested in his teenage sisters life.

"Why would I want to sit around and watch you sleep. Because while you sleep you snore, kick, and talk."

"I do no such thing," she back sassed him.

"Why would somebody want a camera in your room anyway? You are not that interesting Kens," replied Chris and rolled his eyes.

"Come in my room and look then." Then all 3 of them walked up into McKenzie's room and looked up at the ceiling. There was in fact a camera in the corner carefully hidden but can be found. Then the saw another one in the corner of part of the ceiling that was taller then the others.

"I didn't see that other one," McKenzie said not even looking for another one.

"I had 2 in my room to and then I put them in the window to look outside," said Garrett. Chris looked at them both and shook his head.

"I did the same thing, well I actually planted them to look out into the Darlington's house." McKenzie and Garrett laughed at that and Chris went to get the cameras. All of them gathered in Kenzie's room 6 camera's where lying on her queen sized bed.

"I have a theory of why a camera would be in all of our rooms. I would have to call everybody on that list that Mitch made up though."

"What list?" asked Chris to his brother.

"Mitch made up a list of operatives that got married to operatives. He didn't really get to adding every single person. Other wise he would be bugging us over and over again," said Garrett.

"Okay we're related to some operatives?" asked McKenzie. She knew about the KND because some villain attacked her after her 13th birthday using her for some reason.

"Yea mom is Rachel McKenzie aka number 362, famous Kids Next Door supreme leader. Dad is number 1, aka Nigel Uno the best operative on the planet. Thank goodness Mitch doesn't even know about that." Garrett spoke about this kinda bitterly, most people knew Garrett and Chris because of there famous older sister and parents. McKenzie knew she was famous for doing something stupid and reckless.

"Okay so why would a bunch of operatives' kids houses' be bugged?"

"A natural talent, they would use that ability to go after there parents. Then they would know there weaknesses and ability's that way," said Chris thinking this over.

"The splinter cell," said Garrett snapping his fingers.

"The splinter cell?" asked McKenzie she might know about the KND but not the most recent things going on.

"There's 3 of them, the first splinter cell was a cover up for the nerds who like to watch Dr. Time Space and the Continuum's. Which is actually a really good show," said Garrett.

"Yea the special effects are really up to today's standards," said McKenzie really meaning it. She liked to watch all of the seasons with mom and Garrett. Only dad and Chris seemed to hate the show.

"Any way that's one of the splinter cells. One of the others was a cover up for the galactic KND."

"Galactic KND?" asked McKenzie still confused.

"Its about one of the best kids from each planet going to other planets and fight the disease. The disease called adulthood-"

"Oh my gosh which narrow minded kid thought that up?"

"No one its true. Any way the GKND took dad away since he was in fact the best operative on the planet."

"Then when father went into retirement. The KND said he 'died' and then since he didn't get married or have kids of his own. The powers he had of fire, levitation, telekinesis, and cloning immediately went to dad, aka number one.

"With those powers, from what I understand he sent half of the GKND facility on fire. Threw a majority of the members against the south wall," said Garrett having a half smile on his face.

"After that little episode the GKND send him back to kids next door moonbase. Then they threw him into a decommissioning chamber. After that they let him loose in England only to recognize my mom and they got married 3 years later and had McKenzie," said Chris.

"Yea not the greatest achievement in life," teased Garrett. McKenzie scowled and smacked her brother upside the head.

"Getting powers like that would be cool," said McKenzie. "I can be in two places with the cloning powers. Telekinesis would be very useful-"

"Hey I want a power like that," then the room erupted into a giant cat fight between Garrett and McKenzie.

"We have to til dad dies before we can even get that," said Chris and caught a piece of popcorn in his mouth.


End file.
